Goldilocks
by MyphasGrace
Summary: This story follows a girl named lucy after her family was killed by the evil bandits called the three bears and how she will take revenge on them. This is my take on goldilocks in the popular show called once upon a time


Goldilocks

Chapter one:

Lucy was the oldest of three kids to her parents Author and Melinda. Her parents owned a small bakery in there town that was a few days away from the capital where the queen lived. She helped with her parents as much as she could with her younger siblings and around there shop till that faithful day.

She was walking back to the bakery after she did some deliveries around the village for her parents when she came to her door and saw the door was wide open. Blood was covering the floor and she ran to it seeing the three men who were nicknamed the three bears because of how vicious they were. She screams seeing her parents dead on the floor and her two younger siblings behind them. When she did she got there attention and the biggest man called one of the others to grab her. She gulped and ran into the forest.

Lucy was young around the age of fifteen with a heart shaped face and long dirty blonde hair and freckles around her face and body. She was pretty small for her age with a small waist and she was only 5'0. She took after her mother mostly but she had her fathers dark bluish green eyes and his nose.

She ran for what seemed to be hours and when she was deep in the forest she fell to the ground letting her tears fall finally as she knows she was completely alone. She sat there for a while trying to calm herself when she hears some people walking and she tries to hide against the tree as they walked towards her.

"Come out now darling no one will harm you" a man speaks and Lucy wanders if she should believe him and she starts to come out from her hiding spot. She studies the man before her and then sees its Robin Hood and a few of his merry men. She looks at him confused and bites her lip wandering if he was telling the truth.

"How do I know you won't actually hurt me anyway? I've heard of you. You are Robin Hood. You steal and you are wanted for that" she says bravely the first words she's uttered and she knew she sounded scared.

He chuckles lightly when she says this and looks at little John, she would soon learn anyway, then at her.

"Trust me dear if I wanted to harm you I would have already. It doesn't matter anyway. Come along now. You are probably hungry and tired" he says and ushers her to follow before walking to his camp.

She looks at him and the men before she starts to follow. When they reach the camp there were a mixture of men and women there. There was a huge fire and someone was cooking. The food smells whiffs around her and she immediately remembers she hasn't eaten anything since the morning.

She follows Robin Hood to one of the logs and sits down.

"You have any wounds or anything? I should get that out of the way I don't need you getting sick on me" he says and she shakes her head immediately.

"I want your help though. I want you to train me. I want to avenge my family. I'll help you do whatever you want I don't care. My mother and father and siblings died cruel deaths. I want to avenge them" she says and he looks at her sipping his mead.

"Firstly we need to get some meat on your bones. I'll train you fine but you better not do anything stupid and don't get caught. If you do I don't know you" he says and a few men laugh at that.

A few years pass and she quickly excels in everything he throws at her from knives to bow and arrows. He knew that soon she will leave to go kill the people who took her loved ones away.

Today is her twentieth birthday and she is out in the forest practicing her sword skills. She's wearing a plain white shirt and pants with boots. Her hair was shorter but is in a braid down her back when Robin comes to her.

"I know you will be leaving soon so I want to help you more. Go to this place on the map. He will give you what you need" he says and hands her a map. She looks at it and sees its a map to Rumplestiltskins lair.

"The dark one? I thought you said to never do a dealing with him?" She asks and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well true but he might have a blade to help you and usually his prices aren't that bad" he says and shrugs. "You'll be fine. Don't worry"

Chapter 2

Lucy rolls her eyes but nods and sheathes her sword. They head back to camp where she has some breakfast and she starts to pack up her clothes and some food for the journey. Once she was done she says her goodbyes and starts on her journey.

She travels for a few days stopping at a few villages on the way asking if she was going the right way till she ends up at his castle and she takes a deep breath before she goes inside.

"Rumplestiltskin I've come to ask for something" she calls out holding her sword and looks around the dark room she was in till he appears in front of her.

He has dark green skin like a alligator and gold eyes. He looks like a weak man but something about his eyes made a shiver go down Lucy's spine like he wasn't completely there.

"Oh I've been waiting for you dearie. I knew you were coming and I have just the thing for you but remember all magic comes with a price" he says in his creepy voice and he giggles like a lunatic.

She sheathes her sword and nods. She decides to take off her necklace that her mother gave her when she was fourteen it being her most treasured possession.

"Fine then. Will this be enough?" She says and starts to hand him the necklace but he waves it off.

"No a lock of your hair. I will need it's for the sword to make it glow golden" he says and comes over chopping off a lock of her hair before she can do anything.

Afterwards he grabs a sword that was long but thin and looked almost mystical. He says a magical spell and the lock of hair glows and infuses into the sword. He giggles and hands it to her.

"Whenever I need something from you I will come to you until then you may have the sword to avenge your family" he says and giggles smirking.

"How did you know that I was here for that?" She asks and looks at him strangely.

"Oh I can see the future dearie and your future has yet been decided so be careful for you have been warned" he says and snaps his fingers so she will be transported out of the castle in a poof.


End file.
